ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Azdaja
Just fought this on a whim. We were expectinga bugard and were quite surprised at a mini Vrtra. it also had a move called Infinite Terror. Didn't catch the effect on it though. It casts a wide variety of magics and may have an en-effect related to such as it had en-(amnesia, silence, paralyze, doom, dispel, petrify) and maybe more. Other than being prepared for Cyclone Wing not too bad of a fight. Droped 3 Coins of Wieldance a Stone of Wieldance and Shadow Belt. Also gave Atma of the Winged Gloom: resist death, enhance slip damage(dot) and something else I can't check right now. Seems to TP/JA the cast and TP/JA again. Can i have more Infos to Set up, Atmas, temps, etc plz? Thx, Ruffy of Levi Anyone successfully brew this yet? Not gonna risk a brew if Infinite Terror is able to remove it. Mortechai 09:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I would risk a brew. Why would it be able to dispel you? If you are under brew, you have max stats, and you would resist the dispel, would you not? Please tell me wrong if otherwise. Drew5252 05:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC)--. Above is false, because even if you stun or resist "Dispel" it will still remove you cruor buffs. When Azdaja starts casting Dispel, it will remove cruor buffs no matter what - it's not spell-related. -- Orubicon 18:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Pop poison potion, pop NM, pop brew, run behind and force him to use only flail and wing moves. Then brew away. Easiest to 'flail-tank' this and have the healer(s) outside of alliance. Since Spike Flail was patched years ago from the Fafnir MPK days this TP move will only hit the alliance which currently has hate, regardless of outside curing. Only issue then is Dispelga. --~~User:Alkimi Does Spike Flail damage get reduced by any PDT-, MDT- or so on? --Daniel Hatcher *Reduced by -PDT. With 999 Defense and -50% PDT it does less than 200. This is with BLU/WAR.--Billzey 00:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) **Thanks! --Daniel Hatcher Enfeeble immuneness? Is this NM Immune to some enfeebles? I got Slow to stick 100%, and Addle, but not para, silence, gravity, etc. Just wondered if maybe he was immune to certain ones. My enfeebling skill is 397, so not capped, but close. -Kresaera April 28th, 2011 11:10pm EST :A lot of (if not all) Abyssea NMs are immune to Silence. Most are also immune to gravity, with a few exceptions (Cirein-croin for example). Many are also highly resistant to Paralyze. Slow, Addle, Blind are the most common enfeebles being able to stick in terms of making the fight more manageable. --Zatias 10:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Magic damage Appears to have some sort of magic damage cut. When brewing this, Aeolean Edge did roughly 7k (Gales, RR, Beyond), Flash Nova roughly 8.9k (Beyond, Sellsword, Ultimate), and Blade:Jin roughly 13k. Looking at the numbers it seems like the elemental WS should have done more. Low Man, Duo This guy would be an easy duo,,, except for one move: dispelga. I have dual boxed him repeatedly, but it really is a matter of luck. If he uses dispelga, that's it,,, wipe. Tank loses cruor buffs, and can not survive an ele-ga followed by spike flail. How to do it (well, how I do it): Thf/Nin and whm. Two simple tricks: don't make a party!!! Thf solo, cured by whm. And tank from back. If the mob turns, turn with it immediately. The whm will not get hit, silenced, slept, as long as the tank lives. It makes sense to bring a back-up tank or 2. Make sure they wait outside spike flail and dispel-ga range. Fight in the cave next to pop spot, or pull to flux if u want to get buffs back. Good luck! Aphugel 07:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Above strat is the way to go I used NIN/WAR and whm duobox. Was still able to kill NM after my crour buffs got dispeled. Trick is to make sure you always have :Ni ready after an ~aga to absorb flail. if your quick it works fine. Had ~1850 hp without crour buffs. Thought for sure i was dead when they got dispeled but turned out ok Atma - Sanguine scythe(for hp) - RR - Apoc--DCBurger (talk) 00:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Settup Recommendation My LS used "Meat Tanking" on this NM at first while attacking from behind in a corner but because of Azdaja's Add. Effects I highly recommend a NIN tank or Tanking with Shadows to avoid having your buffs/food removed from the Add. Effects and of course, Avoiding Doom is a plus as well lol. Additionally, Anyone in the Alliance should sub NIN if possible, The Spike Flail AoE is very wide (I was still getting hit at 35.4 yards so Range might be 40+?) But, as stated here, can be blocked with shadows so subbing NIN helps alot. On a side note, this NM is actually very simple when approached right. While we were fighting our Azdajas, a NIN/WAR + WHM/NIN duo popped one and duo'd it right in front of us and made it look so easy lol.. It actually hurt my feelings xD The WHM kept Slow and Addle on Azdaja (Chat logs were down so could not see if she was landing the spells or not) and the NIN simply beat it to death, they were done in 5 minutes ish Hope this information helps anyone thats curious about a Settup Simple, Clean and Relaxed The absolute easiest way to do this fight is with three members. A White Mage, a Blue Mage and a Ninja. BLU Mage had Almace and Ninja had Kannagi. The White Mage cures from outside the party, making them immune to all of Azdaja's attacks. The BLU and NIN tank from behind, limiting Azdaja to only Spike Flail and -ga Spells. Both of them go to town on the NM, working out darkness skill chains with Chant Du Cygne and Blade: Hi. Blue Mage stuns -ga spells with either Sudden Lunge or Headbutt. Resists from either are extremely rare. Recast shadows after spike flail, rinse and repeat. Average battle lasts about 3-5 minutes. It is possible to do this fight without anybody taking any damage at all, including the BLU. Notes: *Azdaja is a Darkness based wyrm, but even a little extra skillchain damage can't hurt. *Dispelga and Horrid Roar are inconsequential. The fight simply does not last long enough for them to truly affect your performance. *Spike Flail can be absorbed by 1-3 shadows, with 2 shadows being the average. If Azdaja uses spike flail and you are left with two shadows, don't bother recasting. You'll be able to eat the next spike flail no matter what. If you're left with one shadow, then I would recommend recasting with Ni and just overwrite the one remaining shadow. If you are left with none, I recommend using Ichi if it is off recast. *We were popping Azdaja's so fast from chest KI's, we weren't concerned all that much with Treasure Hunter. If it's something you feel you absolutely must have, put a THF on it but have the BLU stay disengaged and only stun the -ga spells. Even with Subtle Blow, too many people on it will trigger too many spike flails for your Utsusemi recast timers to keep up with. ~Requiem Knight 17:37, April 11, 2013 (UTC) solo no brew nin/dnc usein RR GH apoc atmas, weps. were delve dag and sword (go go dps, i tried once with kanngi/kamomoe i liked the delve dps better) pretty simple fight, took it to the smal alcove close to the pop then i tanked from the back causing it to just use magic and spike flail (i also keept up with atk down and slow on the nm), i stuned any magic and ate the flails with shadows , keep up with stuns it should be dead in no time GL and happy huntin. kabong in bismark If you're trying the chests method, trusts can be a great way to get lights when solo, especially on a job like PUP which is bad at making lights. I found that Shantotto II is not only good at azure, but amber as well. --Elwynn (talk) 21:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Solo *'99DNC/49NIN' This entire stage of Ochain/Hvergelmir can be soloed slowly-but-surely on Dancer. Before you set out you will need a few supplies. I recommend Echo Drops, Hallowed/Holy Water, Carbonara and for emergencies a form of re-raise and a brew. Also, if you plan to stay in Abyssea more than two hours I would bring some elemental Ninjutsu tools. When you enter grab Razed Ruins and some MAB atmas (Ultimate and Beyond for example) then make your way to a flux with a selection of mob types. I used flux 2 and alternated between Crabs, Pugils and Goblins. Whenever they stop being 'Easy Prey' move on. If you plan to stay more than two hours, get azure to 128 first for time extensions. Either way, cap your amber light with Aeolian Edge. Soon as your done, switch to your Azdaja fighting atmas. I highly recommend RR, Gnarled Horn and Siren Shadow (I tried using Apocalypse as my third atma at first, but Azdaja ate through my shadows leaving me vulnerable to Spike Flail and en-effects). Fight EP mobs until you get the KI. Only two KIs drop from chests in Abyssea - Grauberg; Variegated Uragnite Shell and Vacant Bugard Eye. So your chances of getting an Azdaja pop are very high with capped amber, especially if you choose not to build azure. Alternatively you could fight the Bugards at flux 7 and hope to luck out on Deelgeed. For the fight itself, you will be fighting Azdaja in the tunnel south-eastish of the ???s. Use Chocobo Jig II and pop from the ??? furthest away from the tunnel. This allows you to run out of range of Azdajas first cast, interrupting it. Once you have him in the tunnel, get on his tail and as close to the center of his model as possible to avoid him spinning if you get knocked back. Keep Weakened Daze (Stutter Step) capped on him to reduce his evasion to Violent Flourish. Rely on Utsusemi: Ichi and use Ni only in emergencies (i.e. after an unstunned spell). Apart from that, keep calm and do the DNC thing. With practice you will learn when his casting is about to begin and be ready to stun it. Remember that bad luck happens, such as unstunned breakga followed by en-doom, but stick with it (or remember to use reraise and brew). Following this strategy I was able to get Ochain 90 with minimal help from others and I hope this inspires you! --Romon (talk) 02:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Easy SOLO Easy ass solo on RUN/WHM (standard AF, Senbaak) his -gas never topped ~200, Flails ~300 or less and resisted almost off all of his enfeebles. En-Amnesia landed twice, with a very short duration. Fought on hind leg. -Kwate, Sylph Changes to dispel. It looks like when SE changed Dispel behaviour for Azdaja someone hastily edited the page without properly testing it. As someone who recently went through farming 75 horns, I can say dispel will still dispel all cruor buffs if it connects but unlike before, it can now be stunned, interrupted or blinked, that is what SE changed. Tidis - Cerberus. Tidus mi2 (talk) 23:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC)